La prophétie
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Petit résumé de ce qu'a été les débats psychologiques du docteur après le départ de Donna sur la prophétie qui lui pendait alors au nez. Il s'était préparer à affronter tout ce que l'univers contenait, mais pas ce qu'il ne contenait plus...


Il avait tant espéré. Il avait tant souhaité pouvoir esquiver son destin. S'en sortir avec une pirouette. C'était ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire avec l'avenir et le passé des autres, pourquoi pas avec le sien ?

La prophétie l'avait hanté jour et nuit.

Il frappera quatre fois…

quatre fois…

Le docteur en était devenu paranoïaque, comptant chaque grincements qui surgissaient dans son TARDIS en ne cessant de faire tourner ses méninges pour trouver LA solution qui lui permettrait de s'extirper du bourbier qu'était sa situation. Après tout, les prophéties étaient esclaves du temps. Toujours prédites avec un chiffre, une date, un événement… Donc s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour déjouer une fatalité, c'était bien lui !

Il avait envisagé toutes les options. La fuite, l'esquive, la défense, l'attaque, la parade… Tout était bon à prendre. Il passait parfois même des journées entières dans la bibliothèque, relisant de vieux textes Gallifreyens traitant de paradoxes temporels et de courbes de l'espace-temps. Il s'endormait sur ses pages, épuisé, et ne se réveillait pas plus rassuré que la veille.

Agir sur une ligne temporelle était ce qui pouvait entraîner le plus de désastre. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Agir sur la ligne temporelle de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas fait grand-chose de sa vie ne serait pas si dramatique si l'on éliminait la théorie du chaos, mais lui était tellement imbriqué dans l'avenir et le passé de l'intégralité de l'univers qu'un seul changement pourrait équivaloir à un Big Bang numéro deux. Alors il lisait encore plus, voyageait encore plus, se préparant chaque seconde à devoir affronter son probable meurtrier, l'oreille attentive au son de son glas.

Après des mois à ressasser des plans qui du bourgeon de l'idée étaient devenus des centaines de racines nouées entres elles dans un désordre pas possible, le docteur s'était renfermé. Il voyageait de moins en moins, restait cloîtré dans la structure de son TARDIS à relire toujours des livres sur le sujet de son cauchemar, ses lunettes ne quittant presque plus le bout de son nez. Il était devenu plus aigris, souriait moins… il était comparable à un général des armées enfermé dans son donjon en train de préparer sa guerre.  
Une guerre contre son propre destin.

Après un temps non-négligeable, le docteur fut déterré de sa bibliothèque par un appel venant des Oods. Appel qu'il ignora au bout de la cinquième sonnerie. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face. Ses plans n'étaient pas peaufinés : Ils comportaient encore trop de failles. Il se décida alors à sortir pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Mauvaise stratégie.

La tragédie de Mars le déprima plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, se rendant compte à quel point son exile au sein de son vaisseau à lire de vieux textes pompeux et compliqués l'avait changé. La condescendance lui était apparue, modifiant son caractère. Cette envie de défier le temps coûte que coûte… il ne l'avait pas avant.

Cela eu par contre le don de lui donner une bonne claque qui le poussa à reprendre ses voyages, parcourant de nouveau les étoiles, sauvant des mondes, profitant des bonnes choses tel que la nourriture et les femmes. Et quoi de mieux qu'une Reine pour cela ? Mais malgré cette aération aux quatre coins du cosmos, son esprit restait continuellement accroché sur cette lancinante prophétie.

Quatre fois… quatre fois…

Quand il se décida enfin à répondre à l'appel des Oods, il se sentait prêt. Tous ses plans arrivaient à peu près à contrer chaque éventualités de ce qu'il aurait à combattre.

Il se présenta au sage tentaculaire avec confiance, prêtant sa main pour lier un cercle entre son esprit et celui des Oods et c'est alors qu'il le vit.

Lui.

Il entendit son rire, le faisant sursauter en retirant brusquement ses mains.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort. Mort. Le laissant seul. Tout seul. Et le docteur voulait le rester, parce que ça ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas… ce n'était pas lui.

Il n'était pas le tueur qu'annonçait cette stupide prophétie.

Aucuns de ses plans n'avait été conçu avec une variable incluant sa présence. Aucunes échappatoires ne l'attendaient avec lui comme adversaire, car si le docteur s'était paré à combattre l'univers entier, il refusait cependant de monter sur le ring si le maître lui faisait face.

C'était bien trop cruel, bien trop douloureux de faire revivre son unique espoir d'échapper à sa solitude pour lui demander de se battre à nouveau contre lui. De sentir son corps se refroidir, second après seconde… encore. Non. Non, il ne voulait pas. Que cette prophétie aille se faire voir, il ne voulait pas.

Le docteur s'était précipité, courant à toute jambe vers son TARDIS en sentant la peur nouer son estomac. Il avait forcé les moteurs, des étincelles crépitant en tous sens dans les tuyauteries sans qu'il n'en tienne compte, déboulant sur terre en lieu et date que lui avait psychiquement indiqués les Oods.

Des ruines. Des morts. De la fumée.

C'était bien là une preuve accablante de son retour.  
Il le sentait. Proche. Tout proche.

Le docteur se fia à son nez jusqu'à arriver au milieu d'un grand chantier, montant sur une digue de caillasses pour de nouveau s'emplir les poumons d'air. L'odeur prenante de la banane flottait par effluves, se précisant de plus en plus. La peur mêlée à une certaine excitation faisaient trembler son souffle, tous ses sens étant déployés au maximum pour essayer de trouver où s'était caché cette réminiscence douloureuse au sourire diabolique.

Il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il entendit soudain un coup violent qui se répercuta dans le silence des lieux. Un autre suivit, bloquant la respiration du docteur qui fureta rapidement les collines de cailloux du regard. Un troisième coup se perdit dans le vide, le docteur sentant son estomac lui tirer douloureusement.  
Un quatrième coup.  
Le quatrième.

Le docteur resta immobile en l'attente d'un cinquième coup.

Allez.

Il devait y avoir un cinquième coup.

Ce n'était pas son heure. Pas son bourreau.

Allez... allez, un autre coup.

Le temps était figé, les secondes suspendus, le docteur tendait l'oreille sans que rien ne suive. La peur dirigeait son cerveau qui actionna de lui-même ses jambes qui se mirent à courir en direction du bruit. Ce n'était pas lui. Un travail sur un chantier. Ce n'était pas lui. Un marteau piqueur défaillant. Oui, surement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui.

Les quatre coups retentirent de nouveau, plus vite. Une pause figea l'atmosphère, puis la mélopée retentit de nouveau. Le docteur courrait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, ignorant son envie de vomir en se propulsant toujours plus rapidement à la rencontre de son destin. Une silhouette apparu soudain en haut d'une butte de gravier.

Le docteur arrêta de courir, les yeux exorbités sur ce qui venait de lui apparaître.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que l'univers n'était pas que cruel, mais machiavélique.

Que le destin n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'éviter, et que les prophéties se foutaient bien du temps.

Une tonne de sentiments contradictoires jaillir en lui, des plus détestables au plus passionnels, se rencontrant dans un fracas qui lui fit flancher ses cœurs un cour instant. Il resta immobile à fixer l'homme qu'il avait vu mourir dans ses bras, occupation qu'avait apparemment aussi adoptée son opposé.

Quand est-ce que le maître apprendrait-il à mourir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester à l'état de souvenir ? Pourquoi insister à s'accrocher toujours et encore à un simulacre de vie ?... la réponse était pourtant évidente et le docteur la reconnue avec amertume : à cause de lui.

En un sens, le docteur avait causé sa propre déchéance. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. S'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contrer son destin, le docteur accepterait plus facilement que ce soit sa plus grande Némésis qui y mette fin.

Mais voilà, le temps avance, le vent souffle et emporte les pensées, venant les apporter au destin qui aime apposer des intersections sur nos chemins. Les choix nous changent. Ils changent les autres. Ils changent le monde. Personne ne peut prédire ce que sera nos choix, à quel intersection nous tournerons… si l'on a un pistolet en main, sur qui nous tirerions. Mais les prophéties savent toujours notre destination finale. C'est ainsi. Qu'importe ce que l'on fasse ou sur qui on tire. La prophétie sera toujours là à nous attendre.

*Toc, toc, toc, toc.*

Et le docteur le comprend pleinement, maintenant. Il voit dans son destin une nouvelle forme de cruauté, plus fourbe encore que ce qu'il avait entraperçu. Le maître vient de le sauver, disparaissant ainsi de l'échiquier pour révéler le véritable roi qui se tient maintenant devant lui, près à lui asséner un échec et mat.

Le docteur ne veut plus lutter.

La prophétie le rattrapera, quoi qu'il advienne.

Alors il ouvre la porte en verre, appuie sur le bouton, fais sortir le grand-père et attend sa mort. Parce qu'il y a des forces en cet univers contre lesquelles tout est vain, et qui nous punissent lorsqu'on essaye de leur échapper.

La méchanceté est humaine.

La cruauté est temporelle.


End file.
